1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duster for use in a vehicle for cleaning the exterior of the vehicle, and more particularly, to a duster for use in a vehicle that can maximize a cleaning effect with a small force since the duster is closely adhered to the exterior of the vehicle by means of magnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a conventional duster.
The prior art duster includes a frame 200 into which a sack-shaped dust cloth is inserted and a handle 300 formed to extend toward one side of the frame 200. A user cleans the exterior of the vehicle with the handle 300 held by the hand.
In the duster constructed above, however, the user must press the frame artificially so that the sack-shaped dust cloth is adhered to the exterior of the vehicle for a fine cleaning. For this reason, it is inconvenient to use since greater force is used.
Further, the user's hands do not reach an upper part of the vehicle. For this reason, the user could not clean the upper part of the vehicle cleanly since he or she could not exert greater force artificially due to its height. In addition, as the user must exert the force in an uncomfortable posture, lots of force is needed and there is a possibility that the user may be damaged.
In addition, as the duster is not consistently and constantly adhered to the exterior of the vehicle when cleaning the vehicle, the cleaning is not carried out finely and uniformly.
Accordingly, there are problems that lots of time and force are consumed since more frequent and repetitive cleanings are needed.